


[0903][架空｜PWP] fit your oddity

by less_end



Category: Yugioh
Genre: M/M, Puzzleshipping, yamiomote
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less_end/pseuds/less_end
Summary: * 架空PWP，人類王子亞圖姆×人魚遊戲* 是這個車的挑戰↓1F體位倒立2Fparo 人魚3F攻dirty talk 你可真是只下流的小母狗啊4F受dirty talk 我是你的下流小母狗5F惡趣味在有人的海邊做





	[0903][架空｜PWP] fit your oddity

　　躲在淺灘的岩石邊，遊戲正在幫人類口交著。在這一大片的岩石後面還不斷傳來尋找眼前人的呼喚聲，那讓遊戲不禁緊張起來。但不只是緊張，他能感覺到自己在吞吐眼前人的陽具間也漸漸越來越興奮。不僅是因為熟悉的雄臭味正慢慢取代他口鼻內的海水鹹味，也不只是因為眼前的男人正被他取悅得發出低哼。正確來說，眼前人執意要在眾人尋找他時，要求遊戲替他口交，才是刺激得他不停微微甩動魚尾的原因。  
　　對方是統治這片陸地的國家的王子。  
　　遊戲第一次看見這個人，是在華麗的船隻上的盛宴中。明明在宴會上看起來是一本正經、讓人信賴的王子，掉到水中被他救起來後，卻馬上對他提奇怪的要求……想看人魚的生理構造、人魚也能做愛嗎？我想和你做愛。一連串的勁爆發言炸得當時還很清純的遊戲腦袋一片空白，但沒過多久，遊戲就體驗到了另一種快樂的空白。  
　　和人類做愛，原來這麼舒服嗎？  
　　抱著對方，遊戲在面前人的陰莖插入自己的生殖腔時漲紅了臉，感覺整個人幾乎要爆炸。在交合中瘋狂擺動的魚尾最後被對方牢牢固定，只剩尾鰭在高潮時用力地拍打對方的腿。喜歡做愛，想要再做愛。那一天的最後王子親吻了他，告訴他自己的名字，並約定了下次再見面之時。  
　　他們總是在黃昏或夜晚的無人海濱邊做愛。摸透了他舒服的地方和讓他快樂的方法，遊戲很快就被王子馴服得服服貼貼。他替王子口交，吞下對方的精液，甚至願意讓對方將他抱離水中，按在沙灘上跨坐在他的魚尾上肏他。遊戲真可愛。每當他被幹得暈暈糊糊時王子總是湊近他的耳邊這樣低聲誇他，連帶對他耳朵展開的啃咬也總是讓他激動到不由自主地亂甩尾巴。  
　　但是今天，他們卻在太陽還高掛在天上時、在海灘上還有一堆人（而且其中有一半在尋找眼前人）的情況下做愛。雖然他知道眼前人是個十足的變態（從第一次見面他就被對方吃乾抹淨時，遊戲就知道這件事了），但當對方從家族出遊的陣仗中溜出來，跑來找遠遠躲在石堆邊的他，並一臉開心地要求和他做愛時，遊戲又覺得，自己果然還是太小看這個人了。  
　　「亞圖……唔哇！咿！！放我下來！！」  
　　替對方口交到一半，面前人卻突然彎下身探進水裡，將他的魚尾一把提了起來，比起震驚和頭下腳上的不舒服感，更直接衝擊遊戲的是來不及掩飾的羞窘。但對方將自己的魚尾架在肩上後，卻溫柔地撥開了他遮掩自己生殖腔的手，延續他剛剛偷偷在水面下進行的動作。這瞬間遊戲不禁整個人弓緊了身體，隨後又在熟悉的舒服快感間慢慢放鬆下來。亞圖姆的手仍在撥弄他探出生殖腔的性器，遊戲喘著氣，大口大口地吸吮起對方脹大的陰莖。雖然被亞圖姆摸得很舒服，不過這種時候、果然還是……  
　　「果然還是摳弄裡面比較愉快吧？」  
　　遊戲在對方的指探入生殖腔裡面時整個人一抽，魚尾隨後順著對方的摳揉大力擺動起來。不行不行、這樣太、啊啊！好快樂！好棒！！尤其現在嘴中鼻中都滿滿是亞圖姆的味道，感覺整個人都要變奇怪了！嗯哈！亞圖姆、亞圖姆──！  
　　頭頂上響起笑聲，遊戲卻是在高潮後的空白感漸漸消去時，才聽見對方的聲音。  
　　「比起被愛撫性器，更喜歡被插入的感覺，你可真是只下流的小母狗啊。」  
　　「……❤、❤……❤❤」  
　　依依不捨地退離對方的性器，遊戲喘著息，嘴角勾起一個魅惑的笑容。  
　　「我是你的下流小母狗。」  
　　像是沒料到他會這樣回應，亞圖姆雙眼大睜，片刻後低聲笑了起來，同時又抽動起還埋在遊戲體內的手──嗯哈不行、不行啦！！才剛剛高潮的這樣會、這樣會這樣會──  
　　「等、遊戲，你這麼大力甩動魚尾的話──」  
　　「那片礁石後面好像有東西在動，你去看看。」  
　　「嘖、」  
　　相較於亞圖姆，遊戲對於自己引起的動靜渾然不覺。此刻完全沉浸入性愛快感中的他，只是本能地吸吮起面前有著熟悉又讓人興奮的味道的東西。太多了。舒服的感覺要承受不了了。體內的快樂像是此起彼落爆炸的小型炸彈，整個人都被炸得迷迷糊糊、整個人都要被炸成奇怪的樣子了──

　　「王子殿下？原來您在這邊。」  
　　探看礁石的後端，王宮的侍衛意外看到了他們動員全員、正在尋找的人，他不禁鬆了一口氣。至少王子不是被海浪捲走就好，萬一又發生上次在船上的事件……  
　　他的思緒被眼前人微微皺眉的表情給打斷了，直到現在他才注意到，王子的神色有些奇怪。另外，王子面前的水下，似乎也有什麼東西在動著──  
　　應著他的思緒，王子從水下抽起了手，而那只手還握著啪答啪答甩動的碩大魚尾。  
　　「抓到了魚──而且是人魚。」  
　　順著抬升魚尾的手，王子的另一手也從海面下撈出了東西。在他的面前，雙眼半瞇、有著人的半身和巨大的魚尾的生物正奄奄一息地躺在王子的懷裡。在他驚訝的視線中，王子勾起了嘴角。  
　　「我要養他。」


End file.
